


A Moment Of Reflection

by stargatesg1971



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatesg1971/pseuds/stargatesg1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair reflects how his friendship with Jim has changed since their return from Sierra Verde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment Of Reflection

No matter how I look at it, things just aren’t the same between Jim and me anymore.

It’s been forever since we last sat down for a meal together, let alone, work a case. I thought we’d worked through our issues about Alex in Mexico, but now, now I’m not so sure.

We were, are, Sentinel and Guide, but after the incident at the fountain, we could be soooo much more. Our souls touched on a level I never thought possible.

In that brief moment when he saved my life, we were one. Two minds intertwined in a single vision. I don’t understand how it happened, all I know is, it did, and I’m alive.

 _He_ saved me.

Initially I thought the link would have strengthened our friendship, and maybe it did for a while, but in Mexico when Jim’s sentinel instincts kicked in and he connected again with Alex, something changed. The bond between us dwindled and now, now we’re like two ships passing in the night.

When we are together, he’s distant, aggressive, impatient and on times, even hostile towards me. While some might run away and hide, I won’t. You see to me, it’s all about friendship. You take the rough with the smooth.

One day we’ll get past this, I just hope it’s sooner, rather than later.

The End...


End file.
